Remembrance
by xxsweetravexx
Summary: Sequel to "A dope and a Teme." Naruto has lost his memory and finds himself living with Kanna, a girl no one seems to know, for two months. What happens when Naruto is finally able to get some answers on his forgotten past? And why are deaths still appearing out of no where! Rated M for lemons in future. Also violence and language.
1. I Want To Remember

**A/N: Hey everyone. So you have threatened me to do a sequel for A Dope and a Teme. I have complied with all the death warnings, and here's the sequel! For all those who are reading this and haven't read the first story, please read that before reading this. Just know I'm editing the first story at the moment, so bear with mistakes to those who haven't read it yet. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I marched my way to K. Masashi's home to demand that he give me his character's…He threw me out with a laugh, but he did give me a cookie…**

* * *

><p>'<em>It's dark… I'm cold… I hurt all over. Where am I? Where are mom and dad? What's that noise? It sounds like laughing. I don't like this laughing; it's like a growling dog. Someone help me. I don't want to be here with this dog. It's going to kill me. The dog is getting closer. I see a light. If I go to it, I'll gain something. The dog is too close though. I'm going to die, someone help me. Help me. Help me S-<em>

"SASUKE!" He jerks up in bed, his hand was stretched out in front of him as if grabbing for something or someone. His eyes were wide and staring up at the white ceiling. There was a burning sensation running through his scar on his chest.

He was breathing hard in small, quick, gasps, a thin blanket of sweat covering his body. He rapidly looks around the dimly lit room, searching for whatever. Seeing the small room empty besides him, he slowly retracts his hand, placing it against his inflamed chest. Said man was trying to calm his breathing by taking long, deep, breaths.

_What was that? Another nightmare I guess. This one was new, though. Wait… I shouted something… I think Sasuke? Never mind that; I spoke! Actually screamed, but still, a word came out of my mouth!_

"Sasu? Are you OK?" The blonde looks over at the slight bent open door. Kanna had her head poked through, her red hair going into several different directions or mushed against her cheek from where she was sleeping before the scream woke her.

_Damn didn't mean to wake her. Though this image of her is pretty funny._

Remembering that he had shouted something out earlier, Sasu gives her a big grin. Sense he was able to talk, that meant he could now talk, right? Why would he be able to only shout a word and not be able to speak again?

With this in mind, he opens his mouth and tries to tell the red head that he was fine and that he could now talk. No such luck happened. Nothing came out of his mouth open mouth. Maybe he was doing it wrong? He attempts to speak several more times before he closes his mouth into a thin line, a wave of sadness smashing into him. He stares at the pale blue comforter, not wanting to look in Kanna's that he knew were filled with sympathy. He didn't need her sympathy; he just wanted to talk and to hear his voice for Christ sake. It was so frustrating not being able to speak. Why couldn't he speak dammit?! What did he do that he didn't deserve to talk to people?

_I feel like crying or something. _

"Sasu, did you have another nightmare? Was it the same one about seeing mangled bodies and blood everywhere?" (1) Sasu hated her bluntness sometimes when it came to his dreams.

He raises her eyes to meet hers, and sure enough, they are filled with sympathy. He hated that look. She was now fully in the room and was standing next to the bed. He didn't know how she got to him with him noticing, but said man didn't really care at the moment.

A sigh escapes from between his lips as he brings his sapphires away from her piercing green ones. The blonde shakes his head and runs a shaky hand through his tangled hair.

"Oh. Well, do you want to tell me about this one?" It only takes him a moment to ponder this before shaking his head, signaling he didn't feel like writing about the dream. He didn't want to tell her how alone he felt, or that he had shouted a person's name out that he didn't even know. It would get her hopes up, and he didn't want to see her disappointment later when nothing changes.

_I really hate seeing her look sad. She reminds me of someone, but I can't really place who. Just another fucking memory lost somewhere in my brain. _

Kana nods in understanding; she wasn't going to push the blonde into telling her anything, but she would get answers soon. Especially about this Sasuke person he had shouted out. She doesn't make a move to leave, but instead sits at the edge of the plush mattress and reaches her arms out, giving the shaking blonde a comforting hug. She found that hugging the blonde always seemed to calm him down.

Sasu doesn't respond to the embracement at first, but gradually lifts his arms until they are squeezing her back, his head lying on her shoulder for comfort. He always felt nice in her arms, not in a relationship way, just a friend or family hugging each other for strength in one another way.

_I'm a complete loser. Here is a girl hugging me, and all I can think about is her being family. _

"Hey Sasu, feel like going back to sleep?" Said man gives her a soundless chuckle, shaking his head against her collar bone. He was too jarred to go back to sleep. Besides he was positive that he would just have another nightmare again. When one came, more follow.

"Good because I'm not either. How about we head to the kitchen and make ramen or something sweet? But I don't think sweets are a good idea sense they tend to give people nightmares. So I'm thinking just ramen, what do you think blondie?"

News of making his favorite food brings Sasu out of his gloominess, picking his head up and shaking it up and down enthusiastically, a grin spread across his tan features. He could never say no to ramen, especially the way Kana made it.

_It's like she's a ramen God, or something. It does help that hers is the only one I've had, but something tells me that nothing could compare. Must be a ramen lover thing. _

"OK, OK I get it. You love ramen now stop with the head shaking; you're making me see double." (2) The red head is slightly laughing as she releases the blonde, and heads toward the open door. She doesn't look back as she leaves the room, her steps echoing through the quiet hall.

Sasu looks at the door, he facial features are frowning. He was thinking back to that name, Sasuke, which he had called out to in his dream. He felt that he was the one he was reaching for, but he couldn't fathom why. Who was Sasuke? Was he someone important? The blonde tries to remember who the owner was, but nothing came to mind.

It was so aggravating that he wanted to rip his pillow or something. He just wanted to break something to release his growing stress.

_Sasuke… even the name doesn't sound familiar. But… What if I name myself after this guy? I mean just add a K and E and it spells his name. That can't just be a coincidence. There has to be a connection somewhere…_

"Sasu, hurry up and get in here! If you don't, I'll eat your ramen too!" Kanna's voice echo's faintly through the house. Hearing the warning, said man hurriedly jumps out of bed, practically running the short distance to the kitchen.

He has to squint his eyes as bright light invades them when he steps into the kitchen. He mentally cursed the light for being so bright. He wanted to throw a bowl at the offending thing.

_Stupid light. Why do people make them so freaking bright?_

Once his eyes finally adjust, he looks at the island counter that Kanna was sitting on, a bowl of gooey flower resting on her lap. He notices that the mixture wasn't only in the bowl, but all over the red head's face and night clothes which consisted of a baggy pink shirt and pale blue make boxers. He found it weird for a girl to be wearing boxer shorts, but he didn't want to question it, afraid of the answer he would get. He couldn't help but smile at the mess, raising an eyebrow, silently asking what happened and how was it was accomplished so quickly. He was a messy mixture, but come on; he wasn't that bad.

Seeming to know exactly what the blonde was thinking, the red head lets out a nervous laugh.

"Well, you see, I was mixing the crap when my arm slipped and a big spoonful flew up and kissed my face. Just shows you how clumsy I am."

_That seems legit. (3) I haven't known her two months and already I know she's a clumsy, stubborn, girl. I'm surprised she was able to heal me with ease._

A spoon is thrown and hits Sasu square in the forehead causing his head to snap back. Said blonde brings his hand to his head, pressing roughly on it to stop the pain. He glares at the non-looking innocent woman on the counter.

_That hurt! What the hell is her problem?_

"Just so you know I know you way too well for only two months. So that means I know when you're thinking bad of me, hence the spoon throwing for punishment. Oh, that reminds me; let me check your wound on your chest. It may be healed, but that doesn't mean irritation can't occur afterwards."

He doesn't fight her and casually walks over to her, picking up the wooden spoon on the way. He didn't mind her checking his scar out; it just means she is concerned for him. He lifts his white shirt, revealing his long, pink, scar running across his biceps. It wasn't big; just a thin line barely notices only you knew it was there, or if you looked at it closely.

She brings her face close to the blemish, her cold hand lightly pressing against it, wanting to see if this brought Sasu and discomfort. It didn't bring him any really, it was just sensitive to the cold, which was weird; his other scars felt find, just like regular skin. (4)

"Hmm, it looks fine I guess. It hasn't been hurting recently, right?"

He shakes his head no, not mentioning that it had burned earlier when he woke up. He didn't want to worry the girl. She seems satisfied with the answer as she sits back up, a smile on her face.

"I feel proud though; if it weren't for my amazing sewing skills, that scar would be a lot more noticeable. You can thank me for that later when you get your voice back."

Sasu smiles at the woman, pulling his shirt back into place. He shrugs and grabs the bowl from her lap setting it to her side; he didn't trust Kanna with her clumsiness, knowing her, she would forget it was there and would stand up, spilling the contents everywhere.

"Oh! I forgot that I still had the bowl."

He knew it. He just saved the life of innocent gooey batter. The blonde shakes his head before reaching for the paper and pencil lying on the far side of the counter. They kept the utensils in every room so that he had easy access to them.

Speaking about his injuries brought some questions to his mind, and he wanted to clarify them.

'_Hey, random question that I should have ask a while back, but why haven't we gone to the hospital or police?' _

She barely glances at the paper before shrugging, avoiding his blue, questioning, eyes. "Why would you want to go to those places when you have me to look after you?"

'_Well I get the hospital part; you did what they would've done. But I want to go to the police hoping they could help me find out who I am. Maybe they have answers that we can't answer.'_

"You want to leave me?" Kanna's voice is barely above a whisper, but Sasu could clearly hear her. He could see the pain and fear in her eyes. Guilt builds in his body; did he really come off as wanting to leave her? After all she has done for him?

'_Of course not. I just want to figure out who I am. You can understand this, right? I never once thought about leaving you. I just want to know who I am.'_

The small room is quiet as the red head stares blankly at the paper before her. He tries to read her emotions that were usually easy to decipher, but she gives away nothing. The blonde began to fear that she didn't understand and would throw him out, or hate him for wanting to find out who he was. But that wouldn't be fair. He had a right to know who he was.

"I understand Sasu. I'm being selfish I guess. You want to know who you really are, and I should respect this. I get it. So let's do this; let's go back to bed, and tomorrow we'll leave to go to the station. They'll know who you are if someone has been looking for you, or if your DNA is in the system."

She is still avoiding his eyes, but he could tell it was only because she was embarrassed do to the red dust on her cheeks.

'_That sounds like a plan, except two things. One, you're not selfish. You live by yourself, and you just don't want to be by yourself. Plus we've became great friends. Second, what about the ramen?!'_

This is awarded with a bright toothy smile from the red head. She laughs and rubs the back of her neck, a habit she picked up from him. Kanna shakes her head, still laughing of course.

"You and your ramen."

What could he say? Man liked his ramen.

She slides off the island and picks up the abandoned bowl. She quickly grabs the wooden spoon and begins mixing the thicken substance.

"Ramen now, answers later."

* * *

><p>"H-hey Sasuke, Want to walk with me?" The raven twists his head toward the door where a nervous looking girl stood, her grayish pale eyes were looking at the ground and one would think she was blind. He knew better though. Hinata had the best freaking vision a person could ask for.<p>

He raises an eyebrow at the raven girl in surprise. Hinata and him weren't the best of friends, and usually stayed out of each other's way. She had never asked him to do anything with her before.

"Why? Is no one else around for you to ask?" A dust of red crosses her face, contrasting with her purple jacket and pale gray jeans.

"U-um no. I-I need to talk to you about something."

Her voice was just above a whisper, but Sasuke could hear her perfectly fine. He lowers his brows in confusion.

_What does she want to talk about? It's not like we have anything in common. But I'll go with her I guess sense this seems important. _

He pulls himself off the bed he was currently residing in. He carefully avoided the pictures that were sprawled out over the comforter. They were of Naruto while he was still living at the spa house. It brought comfort to see his calm and smiling face, even if they were on paper.

The ache in his chest is just a dull pain, but it was the worst pain he's ever felt. It had been close to two months sense Naruto's death, and he has finally accepted the truth that Naruto wouldn't be back. He wouldn't return to him, and everything wouldn't go back to normal. No, Naruto was dead.

They had the funeral weeks ago, but it felt like it was only yesterday. The pain never leaving him and it was suffocating him from the inside out.

He tries not to let his emotion show, but the look in the girl's eyes told him she had saw the pain there.

"Sure, let's go walk and chat. It would do me some good to get out of the room for a while."

He heads over to where Hinata was waiting and brushes past her into the hallway, not stopping to look back, he continues to walk down the hall expecting her to follow, which she does. No one was out and about much to his surprise.

_They are probably swimming or hauled in their room like Kiba and Sakura. I can't believe they still haven't left yet. It's been nearly two months already. I wouldn't be surprised if the y killed over. _

They walk in silence as they make their way downs the flight of steps, and out the double set doors that led outside. It was cold outside, the air stale with the sickening smell of roses. He would think he would get used to the smell of the bitter and sweet smell after all this time, but no, the smell was as intense as ever.

They continue to walk down the walk way side by side that would eventually lead them to the highway, or deeper into the forest, which ever path they toke.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sasuke was growing impatient with the silent woman. He just wanted to know what she wanted so he could get away from the roses. They were giving him a headache already. If he wasn't careful, he would lash out on the shy raven. He wasn't a fan of that emotion, unless a certain blonde displayed it. But Naruto would never show that attitude again.

_He's always on my mind now and days. I'm sure this isn't healthy. _

He glances at her from the corner of his eye, wanting to forget about the Dope for a moment. He couldn't help but notice her fidgeting all over the place.

"W-well it's about Kiba and Sakura."

_Oh great. Them again._

"Hn."

"I-I was wondering if you could talk to them and try to get them to come out of their rooms. I-it's not healthy for them. We haven't heard anything from them either; I'm starting to get concerned for them. They are barely eating also."

The raven stops in his tracks and grabs the bridge of his nose, his headache swelling slightly. Hinata only wanted him to drag the two asses out from their confinements. That was easier said than done. Why did he have to get them? If they didn't want to come out, then let them rot in their rooms.

_This is so freaking troublesome. She shouldn't be asking me to do the near impossible. _

"What makes you think I can get them to leave their rooms? Also what gives the idea that I would want to do this?" His voice sounded harsher than intended, but he was too concerned about it. He eyes the blushing raven beside him. He slightly wondered if that pink blush was permanently inked into her pale skin.

_She sure does blush a lot. Naruto did that too, but not as much. Oh great, I'm thinking about him again._

"W-well I thought you could do it sense you're so bossy and like to get what you want. I-I thought they were your friends so I assumed this would be OK."

Sasuke sighs at this. Hinata could be so blunt at times. She's right though about him being bossy and also Kiba and Sakura being somewhat his friends even if he didn't like admitting it.

He rakes his pale hand through his dark locks, defeated. He wasn't going to argue, and personally, he missed the mutt's barking and Sakura's big mouth. He would never admit this though. Besides it would give him something to do to preoccupy his thoughts.

"Fine. I'll drag their asses out even by force if I have to. Their moping time is over. They need to get with the program. Besides Kiba still needs to ask you out, right?"

He is rewarded with a small laugh and a nervous smile. He had to admit; Hinata was cute with her shyness, but she could never compare to Naruto who was loud and obnoxious, but could be just as shy as her.

The dull ache in his chest that had temporarily vanished reappears once again, just as fresh.

_Stupid Dope, being able to still have this effect on me. _

"T-thanks Sasuke. Good luck."

"Hn. You too."

He turns from the raven girl, heading back in the direction of the house. Determination in his onyx eyes, also mixed with sadness that he would never show anyone.

_Time to get a couple of idiots to leave their shell hell of a room._

* * *

><p>"You ready Sasu?" The blonde looks toward the door where Kanna stood. She had her hands on her hips, wrinkling her soft baby green spaghetti strap dress. He could tell she was annoyed with him. He glances back in the mirror, examining his orange T-shirt and loose, baggy, blue jeans that hung low on his hips. His blonde hair was an un-controllable mess with spikes of the golden locks in every direction.<p>

_I look like a bum. Shouldn't I be wearing something better, or at least figure out what to do with this demon hair?_

Seeming to know what he was thinking, the red head gives a small sigh. "You look fine blondie. We're just going to the police department. No need to dress up for the occasion."

Sasu couldn't help but crack a smile at the impatient girl. He found her remarks to be amusing at the right times. He did wonder, though, why she had become so eager to go to the cops. Last night she had been so down hearted about it, but when he woke this morning, she was already up and throwing clothes at his face.

_Does she want me to leave that bad? No, that can't be it. I wonder if she feels guilty about last night._

"Well? Come on already." She could be so bossy at times.

He shakes his head in agreement and makes his way to the irritated girl. She turns on her heels, and Sasu has to pick up his pace to keep up with the speeding crimson lady. Why did she have to walk so fast in her own house? They walk down the hall and into the opening of the living room. They then made their way to _the_ door, carefully avoiding the towers of books stacked randomly around the small room.

_We really need to buy more shelves or something. This is getting ridiculous…_

Kanna opens the door with a swing and the bright morning sun shines brightly through, a small ocean breeze wafting through them. Sasu makes his way out the door after the woman. He keeps a steady pace with her as they walk in silence along a small cracked side walk that led into the city.

At some point Kanna grabs his hand, giving it a small squeeze. He wasn't sure if it was to comfort him or her. Probably both he concluded. The crimson head girl was beginning to look more and more nervous. He had never seen her look so distraught before, and he was sure he looked the same.

Sasu was nervous and excited at the same time. He had never been to the city sense landing there two months ago. Kanna had always gone out and brought everything they would need for the week. She always told him that there was no reason to leave the confinement of the house, so he never left. It was quiet the sight to behold. There were tall buildings everywhere. Some were made of just concrete with glass windows, while others were completely see threw.

There were small buildings surrounding the massive ones. The blonde couldn't help but amuse himself in comparing them in size as people are to ants.

_I bet if one or two of the buildings fall, it would create a major havoc. That's a morbid thought. I wonder why I thought about that… (5)_

"The department is just up a head. Sense you are still unable to utter a word, I'll do the talking. I've never had to speak with them, so sorry if I sound like a nervous train wreck. As you have never seen, I'm not good with strangers." Sasu lifts an eye brow at this; if she was so shy around strangers, why did she seem fine around him when they first met.

"That's because you were injured and I had to help you. I may be shy around strangers, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let one die. Especially if they're cute blondes."

He side glances at the girl next to him. Kanna had her innocent face on and anyone who looked at her would think nothing about her. But he knew that inside she was smirking her ass off. She really liked to tease him, didn't she?

_Why does she always know want I'm thinking? Is she a mind reader? If that was so, then I would be dead by now. If she ever finds out that I thought of her as a guy sometimes, she would makes noodles out of my head. _

This brought a shudder to the tan man. The thought of being turned to noodles was strangely sickening to him. He slightly wondered if that could even be possible and if so, what would fleshy noodles taste like?

_Probably disgusting. I bet they would make the miso soup out of brain juice or something… I think I've been watching way too many zombie movies…_

He is brought out of his thoughts as he slams right into a brick wall, causing him to stumble back and fall on his butt. Pain shoots up his tail bone and from his nose. He whimpers slightly as he grabs his abused appendage. He glares at the building with daggers.

_When the hell did that wall get there?_

"You're kind of an idiot, you know that? Anyway are you OK? Next time look where you're going. I don't want to have to fix you up again." Sasu bends his head backwards to the red head who was glaring down at him. The glare was harmless just as her words weren't harsh. She was just worried about the blonde idiot.

Said idiot gives her a bright smile and a thumbs up, signaling he was a OK, while still clutching his throbbing nose. She lets a sigh pass her lips before a small smile brightens her features. She bends down slightly and extends her arm out for the blonde to take.

He gratefully accepts the help and pulls himself up. Said teen brushes invisible dirt of his clothes, before taking another look at the abusive building that had attacked him. It was a relatively small building with gray concrete slabs for its build up. It had two small windows with a set of double doors in between the glass. Above the windows and doors was two words that made the blonde's heart squeeze in excitement.

They had finally arrived at the police station.

_For some reason, I imagined it to be bigger. I guess I'm being a stereotype. I bet it's going to calm in there instead of a hectic mess I believe it to be. _

"You just going to stand there, or are we going to enter the place to get some answers?" Kanna was looking up at him, her green eyes had an amused expression.

_She's being a smartass, isn't she…_

He nods and reaches for the door handle in front of him. Cool air brushes past him as he opens the door. He holds the door open for his friend. She nods her thanks as she walks into the small building. Sasu lets the door shut with a small audible click as he steps into the chilled space. There were neatly rows of desk on either side of the room. Some seemed to be empty while other held men and women with papers covering the roof of their desk.

Some officers were standing at a water fountain, chatting quietly amongst themselves. All and all, the place gave of a vibe of ease that nothing bad could possibly happen in the building.

It was quite in the place with the occasional voice or two. It seemed the police didn't even acknowledge that they had two new bodies in the building with them.

_Wow, this is kinda lousy. We could be serial killers and they wouldn't have noticed us coming in with guns and other weapons. Do they feel that confident that nothing will happen in the confinement of their work area?_

"Ahem, can we please get some service here?" Kanna's voice surprised the blonde; it was small and tentative as if she were scared to speak up. He glances at said girl to find she was staring at the tiled floor, her body fidgeting slightly.

_Wow she really wasn't kidding when she said she got shy around people she didn't know. I feel kinda special now…_

No one seems to have heard the red head and Sasu is about to bang on some walls and desk when a woman glances in their general direction. She had thick, wavy, brown hair that reached down to her to her thin waist. Her skin was tan, more so than his, and she was wearing a tight fitting blue button up shirt tucked into black dress pants. She was on the skinny side with all the bursting right curves. But that didn't get the blonde's attention as much as her eyes. They were so pale, almost white, that he believed she was blind at first.

He quickly disregards this when her eyes widen and she points at said blonde. The officer opens her mouth to speak but shuts it tightly. Sasu couldn't help but picture a gaping fish at the action. It unnerved the boy that she seemed to recognize him when he had never seen this woman before in his life.

_I kinda wish she would stop pointing at me. I know I look like a bum, but she doesn't have to look so shell shocked about it. Maybe she does know me? She doesn't look familiar though. _

"Yo-you're that kid! Oh my gawsh, oh my gawsh, oh my freaking going to die gawsh. Sai is going to have a field day with this. I need to call him this instance." She makes her way to her what Sasu believed to her desk.

"Wait a minute lady. Before you call whoever the hell this Sai guy is, you better explain to us what is going on. Right. Now."

The blonde and the brunette look at the crimson haired woman in shock. Sasu had never heard such venom in the small girl. What happened to her shyness? This girl was to bipolar to him. The officer looked to be stunned that Kanna would speak so harshly to her. She retreats her arm back to her side as she makes her way to the two teens, not taking her glaring eyes of the green eyed woman. Kanna was glaring just as fiercely back.

_They look like they're about to kill each other. Do all women do this or is just random? Either way it looks like a battle zone at the moment. _

The woman stops just a foot away from them. Sasu can see a nametag pinned against her chest. It read that her name was Ayaa Hyuuga. The last name seemed to pop at him for some unknown reason, but he wasn't sure why.

"Watch your tone miss. I don't have to explain anything to you, but you have to explain some things to me. How about we head to the back rooms and chat? I'm sure we don't want a scene here out in the open." Her voice was laced with poison and she had an accent that suggested she wasn't from around here.

Ayaa turns on her heels and begins marching off toward the back, not waiting to see if the two were following. If they wanted answers, they would follow. And Sasu wanted answers. He takes a step in the brunette's direction when Kanna's strong grip wraps around his wrist, stopping his movements. He turns a raised brow to her, silently asking what was wrong.

"Can we trust this chick? What if she's just pulling our legs?" Her voice was low and menacing. She really didn't trust this woman.

Sasu furrows his brows at his friend and shakes his wrist away from her grip. He waves his hand in the air as if brushing her suspicion away. He was going with or without her, but he really wanted her to go with him. He gives her a reassuring smile and shakes his head at the woman who was waiting at a door that would lead to god knows where.

He begins moving again, this time the red head doesn't stop him, and they make their way toward the back, ignoring the stares and glances they got from the other employees. They stop just outside the door.

"OK kids. Come on in and let's talk." Sasu and Kanna don't object as they walk into the dimly lit room. It was a cramped space with a small metal table in the middle. One metal bendable chair was on one side and two on the other. It felt colder in there than it did out there much to the blonde's surprise. He had to suppress his arms from rubbing against each other for warmth. His scar felt unusually warm though.

_I swear I feel like I'm going to get hypothermia from this. Can't they at least turn on the heat or something? God, I'm freezing! _

The blonde sits down on the cool metal and looks at his friend to do the same. She does and as does the police lady. They sit in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Ayaa spoke.

"So this is Naruto Uzumaki. You look cuter in person. Care to explain why you're alive, and why haven't you called someone to let them know?"

Sasu couldn't help but give the woman a blank stare; who was Naruto? Was that his name? It did sound familiar, but he couldn't be for sure. Ayaa is staring impatiently at the blonde to speak, her milk like eyes boring into his sapphires.

"Sorry, his is unable to speak for the time being. Furthermore, is Naruto Uzumaki his real name?"

Now it's her turn to give them the blank expression.

"Of course it is. You both should know this right? What kind of question is that?"

Sasu turned Naruto and Kanna give each other a look before said girl turns back to the older woman.

"Well you see Sasu- I mean Naruto here has no recognition of his past. He seems to have lost it when he woke up from the beach where I found him."

The brunette puts her face in her hands and sighs. This has become more difficult on her part. But one thing was egging at her. She turns her cool eyes to the young girl.

"If you found him, why didn't you take him to the hospital straight away?"

Naruto could feel the red head stiffen at his side. He had been wondering about it too, but never really pushed into it. He figured she had her own reason for keeping him cooped up at the house.

"I didn't see the need. I have training in the medical field and I was perfectly capable of doing minor surgery on him. Besides, I wasn't taking the risk of paying his bills if he didn't have insurance."

Ayaa just stares blankly at the girl, not letting any emotion cross her tan features.

"That was irresponsible of you young lady. You had no right to deprive mister Uzumaki of _proper_ medical attention he needed. If you had taken responsibility, he would have been back with his family and friends way before now. I can't believe yo-"

She is interrupted by Naruto slamming his fist against the cold, hard, table. He was furious; how dare this lady tell Kanna that she was being irresponsible. His friend has done everything for him to keep healthy and comfortable. Even if he wasn't able to go out and find out who he was, she was his first friend sense he lost his memory and this woman had no right to bad mouth her. He glares hatefully at the officer who looks taken aback by the look.

_If she says one more word that insults Kanna, I'm going to throw the table at her face. _

Kanna sighs at his attitude. She felt like she deserved to be reprimanded. It was her fault that Naruto wasn't able to figure out who he was until now. She places her pale hand on his tan one, calming him down slightly.

"It's OK blondie. She's right; I should've token you to the hospital sooner."

He gives her a look that obviously says that he didn't fucking care. This woman has been insulting his friend ever sense she laid eyes on her. He was disliking this lady less and less by the minute.

Ayaa sighs under her breath. She hadn't meant to piss the blonde off, but there she was running her big mouth.

"Sorry, I was out of line. Let's start over shall we?" The two teens give the woman expressionless stares. She gives a nervous cough and fidgets with her hands.

"OK… I guess I'll explain some things. First things first…"

She pauses for a moment, collecting what patience she had left with the two before continuing.

"I'll tell you the story of your life, Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- She is referring to Naruto's parent's death in the bedroom, but they don't know that.<strong>

**(2)- Something my mom says. She says if we shake our heads fast enough you'll see another head looking at you. I have yet to have seen this yet…**

**(3)- Something I say. Just means that it's correct, or seems to be.**

**(4)- I have a rather large scar running up my leg from falling down some stairs, and even though it's healed and everything, it's still sensitive. My other scars though feel totally fine.**

**A/N: Wow… Six thousand plus words… For one chapter… Anyway, what do you think? I was planning on prolonging the moment when Naruto finds out who he is and is reunited with Sasuke and the others, but an idea popped in my head and it requires they meet in the second or third chapter. So what do you think of the first chapter of the sequel? Let me know please! I love reading everyone's reviews. And trust me, I do read them. Review, Review, REVIEW FOR THE LIFE OF KAMI!**


	2. Bush Of Roses

**A/N: Been a while hasn't it… Anyway I wonder what's going to happen? Let's find out, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: No matter what I throw at Masashi, he won't give up the rights to his characters… Waah!**

* * *

><p><em>So my name's Naruto Uzumaki, I'm seventeen, and I'm apparently an orphan. I can assuredly say that I'm lost… <em>

He looks at the woman before him. The brunette was staring at him as if examining a long lost creature thought to be extinct. It gave him the chills. He silently wished she would stop looking at him. He wasn't something you could stare at endlessly. He was human after all.

_I'm not an object, and if this lady doesn't stop staring, I'll give her something to stare at. _

Other than the constant staring, he found it odd that she wasn't giving him information when she clearly should have. For someone who claims to explain his life, she sure didn't tell much. They had been in the small room for less than thirty minutes, and all that was said was the basics about him.

_I thought she would tell me more. I mean shouldn't you explain everything to the amnesia people? Maybe she's just fucking with me?_

"Is that all you're going to say about Sas- I mean Naruto?" Both look at the crimson haired woman. Kanna was glaring daggers at the brunette officer sitting across from them. Apparently she wasn't satisfied with her explanation either.

_Kanna looks like she's going to skin officer Ayaa. _

"Yes Miss Kura. I know that I should probably give you more clearance about your past, but by order, I'm not allowed to release more than the basics should I ever come across Mister Uzumaki here. Now, I know this is sudden, but I need Naruto to come with me. I'm sure someone will be excited to see him. You can come along too. They probably want an explanation from you for why you kept Mister Uzumaki over there away from his family. "

The blonde stares at the tan woman with a mix of anger and confusion. Why did she insist that Kanna had done something wrong? If it wasn't for her, he would be dead; rotting at the beach she had found him at. Another thing; she said he was an orphan hadn't she? If he was an orphan then how could he have family? His friend seemed to have the same idea.

"What do you mean family? I thought he was an orphan?" If possible, Naruto could've shorn Kanna's eyes narrowed even more than so. Her green eyes glinting evilly.

_She kinda looks demonic. I don't believe I've ever seen this angry. Not even when I broke her favorite cup… _

"Yes I did say that. His parents deceased, but he has a living relative, his grandmother, Tsunade. Just because he's pronounced an orphan, doesn't mean there isn't some sort of family for the guy out there. Anyway that isn't the point."

Ayaa turns her attention to the ever silent blonde who was staring at her with confusion still evident.

"You see, Naruto, even though you have Tsunade and by other standards, you should be returned to her, but you are a special case."

The blonde couldn't help but feel uneasy. If he was supposed to return to this Tsunade person, then why wasn't he allowed to? Did he do something and he was in trouble with the law? That would explain how she recognized him at first sight. He had assumed that his face was plastered on the missing person's board or something. The idea that he had done something extremely bad never crossed his mind.

_Oh God, I'm going to jail aren't I? What the hell did I do?! I don't want to rot in prison. _

Again, Kanna seemed to have the same thoughts. "You better not be assuming that Sasu over here did something horrible in his past. He isn't going to jail right? I swear you can't do that!"

Her voice had gained a high pitch tone and she had stood up from her chair, successfully knocking it over. She leaned her body across the table and was glaring right in the officer's shocked face. Naruto in a panic for the brunette's safety grabs the pale blue skirt of his friend's dress, pulling back toward him. He didn't want Kanna going to jail because her anger got the best of her. The blonde may not remember much, but he knew getting in the officer's face could easily lead to someone getting booked.

_That's all she needs, a criminal record. _

Speaking of the red headed girl, Kanna turns her fierce emerald eyes to glare at Naruto. That look held so much hatred that for a second he thought that this wasn't the person he had known for two months. The girl in front of him looked like a complete stranger. He could practically feel the coldness pouring from her sockets.

The look strikes fear into his heart. Not because of her cold heartless eyes, but because of the image that flashed before his eyes. Her eyes had suddenly turned a brownish red color. Her face morphed into masculine angles. Her once beautiful long crimson hair seemed to have melted off into short, spikey, dark orange locks. Her lips thinned out and began to grin, stretching her now ghostly pale skin.

The small rom they were sitting in shredded away into rough dark walls made of rock. The table disappeared along with Ayaa. The already chilled air seemed to drop to an impossible degree.

The man that was once Kanna was now standing in front of him, his rusty eyes hollow and cold.

"Naruto?" Her once smooth yet forceful voice now hardened and had a growl like texture as if she had glass logged in her throat. His name came out as a mocked whisper. The blonde didn't like this person. This wasn't Kanna. No this was someone dangerous. Someone to run away from, to hide from.

_I'm scared. What happened to Kanna and officer Ayaa? I don't want to be left alone with him. I'll die if I do. Wait… why do I think that? The guy is scary, but do I really believe this guy will kill me? Yes, yes I do. _

"Are you OK? _You don't look so good." He was smirking at the shaking blonde. He reaches a pale hand towards him. Naruto's eyes widen as the clawed hand slowly extends toward him. He takes a step back and winces as the cold rough surface of the cave wall presses against him. _

_Shit shit shit. This isn't good. No get away from me. Stop. STOP!_

"It's OK, blondie." He could hear the man's growling laughter ring echo around the area, feeling his eras with the menacing sound. The hand is almost blocking all his vision now, etching closer and closer. The blonde could feel the cold rough feel as finger tips graze past his cheek. Said boy's vision was completely shrouded by the appendage.

His head was pressed back against the wall as much as he could, not really caring that it was a useless attempt. His instincts told him to get away. He had to. He wasn't about to let this guy harm him. No way in hell. Then why couldn't he move? Shouldn't he be dodging in a different direction and make a run for it?

_I can't be paralyzed with fear, right? I mean, I'm not that scared right?_

By now, the detested hand was now firmly pressed against his face, blocking out any light. His fear was shoring and he hurt. His chest was a shearing mess along with an ache running though out his body. His breathing had increased and turned into short gasp as pain rasped through him. A wave of faintness crosses over him.

"Naruto, you look like you seen a ghost." He couldn't take it anymore. His fear and pain was too much. He lets the dark that had been making his way around the corners of his eyes take him. Almost instantly everything fades away into a different scene. The cave shades back into the gray police room and two very concerned looking people were staring down at him. At some point he had falling from his chair and was lying on the floor on his back. The pain he had been feeling was now only directed at his scar on his chest as a dull throb.

_What the hell just happened?_

The blonde blinks a few times before focusing his vision on the two people still hovering over him. He could clearly see their relief, but he could still see that they were scared and confused. Said person was also confused. What the hell had just happened just then? Was it a fragment of his past? He couldn't have made it up, did he? And why had staring at Kanna trigger it?

"S-Sasu? Are you OK?" Kanna looked paler than usual, her eyes frantic with mixed emotions. He could see fear and confusion, but there was something else there that he couldn't quite place. The blonde just stares at his friend, waiting for her to morph back into the demonic person again, but was relieved to see her red hair and eyes stayed their true colors. He found it ridiculous thinking that her transformation was actually real. He was just imagining things that's all.

_I must be going crazy. But… What if that was a memory or something? I can't fathom why I would make that up. _

"Naruto?" The crimson girl stares down at her friend worry pouring for him.

Said blonde finally shakes his head stating he was OK, but he knew it wasn't all that convincing. He was still shaking and said teen was pretty sure his tan skin was pale-ish. Ayaa also didn't seem as convinced, her milky eyes staring down at him in suspicion, but Kanna merely smiles and reaches her hand down toward him. An image of the orange haired man reaching for him crosses his mind causing Naruto to flinch as his friend's hand descended closer to him.

Said friend didn't seem to notice, or simply didn't care, she just ran her pale hand through his soft golden locks in a reassuring gesture. The movement helped, if only slightly. Naruto wanted to kick himself in the ass for being an idiot. Kanna wasn't going to hurt him. He knew this, then why couldn't he stop shaking?

_Maybe I'm being paranoid. _

"Sasu… What happened just now? As soon as I glared at you for pulling on my dress and taking my attention away from this bitch, you paled and freaked out." Her voice was cool and calm, and again Naruto silently wishes that she wouldn't be so blunt. Why did she have to call the officer a bitch? Couldn't she keep it to herself?

_She's going to get hit one of these days…_

As if proving him right, the brunette officer slaps the red head across the face with a loud smack causing said victim's head to snap to the side roughly. Kanna removes her hand away from his head, pulling slightly in the blonde's locks.

"Shut up. I've had enough of your shit. Don't EVER call me a bitch again. Another thing, why the hell do you keep calling Naruto Sasu? That isn't his name if you haven't noticed."

Naruto just stares up at the raging woman. Did she really just hit his friend? He glances at his friend to see the tinge of red spreading across her cheek. Tears were at the corner of her eyes. It was evident that she was trying to keep herself from whining. She was glaring hatefully at the tan woman. This enraged the blonde. That woman had no right to hit Kanna. She was an officer right? Shouldn't she have more composer than that?

"I won't ever forgive you for doing that _OFFICER. _Also, I call him Sasu because that's what he wanted to be called. He didn't know his name at the time, so we had to call him something. He decided on Sasu. So excuse me if I'm used to calling him that."

Surprisingly to Naruto, the crimson head's voice was collected, if not a little to calm, except when she announced Ayaa as officer. Her voice was laced with venom at that one word. The blonde would've thought Kanna would've punched the other chick, which would have been OK with him, but she didn't move an inch. She just had her hand cradling her bruised cheek, and her pale green eyes glaring viscously at the police woman.

_If only looks could kill…_

Seeming to be unfazed by her look, Ayaa nods her head accepting the answer, not bothering to comment on her statement at all. Said officer then moves her attention to Naruto, who was glaring just as hard at her. She reaches her hand out, offering to help him up. He blankly stares at the hand before pushing the limb away. He didn't need the woman's help.

_I'm not some fragile being. I can help myself up. _

He pulls himself into a sitting position, bringing his legs underneath him, pushing himself off the ground and into a standing position. Ayaa just sighs at the blonde's stubbornness and moves out of his way. Naruto's friend just smirks and moves closer to him.

"OK guys, I get it, I'm the bad guy. Let's not get into this, OK? Again, this is sudden but I need you to come with me, is that fine?" Both teens stiffen at her words. They had forgotten that Naruto may be going to jail or something.

"He's not going to prison, right?"

The look of pure astonishment was evident on her face. "Why would he be going to prison? I thought I told you I was taking him back to where he belonged? I guess I missed that. My bad, my bad. I'm taking you to Sai's place. You were staying there with some friends. Sai requested that I take you back there if I should ever find you. Apparently until everything is resolved you can't go home to your grandmother."

Naruto let out a relieved sigh. His breath the only noise made through the gesture. So he wasn't going to jail or prison. He was just going to this guy's house. Didn't sound so bad, especially if his unknown friends were there. Only problem was that how would Kanna feel about this? He twists his head to look down at his best friend. She was smiling, seeming relieved with the news.

_At least she isn't mad anymore. _

"OK, then what are we still doing here? Let's get Sas- Naruto back to Sai's." Said blonde and Ayaa both look at the girl in shock. At the beginning she had been so against doing any of this, but now she seems all for it.

The pale eyed woman seems to recover first. She lightly coughs and steps forward to the door. "OK, I guess we should get going, but first." She turns her head to the blonde. "Are you sure you're fine Mister Uzumaki? I mean that wasn't the best scene back there."

He knew she was referring to his little break down. The blonde hesitates before giving the woman a thumbs up. He didn't want to worry the two. Besides, he was pretty much over it. The dull pain coming from his chest had faded away completely making it seem that it never happened. He just wanted to get to Sai's. He knew there could be a high chance that memories would come back if he was around familiar surroundings.

He walks to the officer with more confidence than he felt. Naruto had spent enough time not knowing. It was time he figured everything out.

Kanna steps behind the blonde a smile plastered on her face. She was coming whether the bitch of an officer cared or not.

Ayaa sighs and shakes her head. She may have been considering bringing her at the beginning, but now she wasn't so sure. She had a feeling that the young girl would cause nothing but trouble.

"Let's get going then. We'll take my car and drop by the residence you two have been staying at. After that, the trip should take around an hour or so depending on where your place is."

Both teens nod their heads and they make their way out of the small room.

Naruto was ecstatic. This was happening fast but he didn't care. He was an impatient person when it came to things like this. He just prayed this all paid off somehow. Hell he might even gain his voice back from the experience.

_I just want to remember. _

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you found him?" Sai was staring at the tan woman before him. Her pale eyes were examining his onyx ones as if searching for an answer. The raven haired officer couldn't understand the situation he was now in. He was signing papers on a new case he was taking on when Officer Ayaa had bounded through the wooden door, slamming the material against the wall with a loud bang and cracking sound. Said man was positive she had broken the entrance opening.<p>

Sai didn't even have time to reprimand the busted chest woman be destruction of property when she had suddenly spouted nonsense about finding a supposed to be dead blonde. The tan lady must have taken way too many aspirins or something.

_There could be no way that Naruto could still be alive after this long. Surely he would've figured his way back here or at least made his way back to Tsunade's, right?_

The raven quirks an eyebrow asking what possessed her to believe that the young deceased teen was actually alive and well.

It didn't take her long to identify his doubt and confusion. He watches as she takes slow and even breaths, seeming that she had ran here. She stares at him with determination in her eyes. She knew she was right about this, and nothing her chief said would change that.

"I know that you're confused, and trust me I was too, but this has to be the kid though. He is the exact resemblance of Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde hair, tan skin, eyes and height. Hell he even has whisker marks scars on his face. Tell me; who the hell would be that close of looking like someone if not that person themselves?"

She had a point. True a lot of people had blonde hair and tan skin, but Naruto had rare color for his eyes. They were a dark oceanic blue that would either lighten or darken depending on his mood. Also, the scars on the blonde's cheeks where made by a knife injury. One is not simply scared or born that way easily.

_Could this really be Naruto? How can that be? Why didn't he contact us sooner?_

Sai inhales a long breath, entwining his fingers together and resting his chin on the pale limbs. He still found it hard to believe. One does not show up out of the blue after being missing for two months. He silently stares at the brunette, examining the tan lady for any hints of lying. He found none though.

"Even if what you say is true… Then why didn't Mister Uzumaki himself inform that he was still living months ago when he first went missing?"

He notices her hesitation, the first indication that something was wrong. He knew this woman for a long time, sense they were kids. He always knew when something was up with her. Said officer could tell she didn't want to get more involved about Naruto's situation.

_I wonder what she's hiding… Is Naruto disabled somehow that wouldn't allow him to go straight for help?_

Ayaa seems to know what he is thinking. She adverts her milky eyes away from his.

"Well… You see, when I found Naruto I was suspicious too, but it seems that Mister Uzumaki has amnesia…"

Sai's dark eyes slightly widen at the statement. It made sense. Naruto couldn't come back home if the idiot couldn't remember. He felt like a dumbass about not having amnesia in the list of suspicious things that could have happen to the teen.

_Maybe it's because I automatically assumed the kid was a goner. God I'm getting rusty at this job…_

The pale man sighs, closing his stressed eyes. Just when everything seems to have calmed down to an almost normal life, something always got in the way. At the moment a certain dead blonde come back to life was just what was needed to create a new wave of trouble.

He could feel a headache coming along. Sure he was relieved that Naruto was indeed alive, but there would be tons of explaining and paper work, all of which he wasn't in the mood for.

_Why did he have to show back up?_

A pang of guilt swells inside his stomach. He felt like such a jackass having such thoughts. Maybe all the stress was getting to him? Sai stares emotionless at the police officer in front of him. She had her arms wrapped around her chest with an impatient look plastered on her face.

"OK. So this kid that's assumed to be Naruto Uzumaki, where is he? I assume you have brought him right?"

Ayaa nodded her head and gestured to the entrance that was still opened from her earlier barge in.

"Yeah I got him. He's standing just outside with his _FRIEND." _ Sai couldn't help but notice the emphasize of the word friend. He gives her a questioning look, but doesn't press further into the matter. He would find out more about the blonde's friend later. For now, it was time to reacquaint himself with said teen.

"What are you waiting for? Bring him in." Nervousness passes through the young lady's face. What did she have to be worried about? Suspicion creeps inside of him. What if she was really just playing some sort of sick joke on him? He wouldn't put it past the Hyuuga.

"OK, that's fine. Just don't freak out from what I'm about to say." She pauses slightly before continuing.

"Besides his total memory loss, he seems to be unable to speak…" Why was Sai not surprised? He knew something crazy would always happen with times like this. But it was strange though, Naruto not being able to talk. Could it be that his vocal cords were damaged during his time away from everyone?

"Have you had him examined by a doctor?" He cocks an eyebrow at the brunette. She seems to have taken a step back from his demanding voice.

"No I haven't. I figured I would send him to you first. Was my decision wrong?" Her accented voice is low and questioning.

The pale raven sighs and releases his hands to rub his temples. He didn't believe he could get so aggravated with his childhood friend, but she seemed to draw out the worst in him. He couldn't believe the Hyuuga girl could be so clueless at times.

_What if Naruto is in need of serious medical assistance? God if the Uchiha find out about this…_

That's right… Naruto was back which mean news would get to the Uchiha soon rather than later. Sai couldn't imagine how genuinely happy the raven teen would be to have his lover back. But… the officer wondered if Uzumaki's conditions would bother the young teen. He couldn't fathom the raven would turn the blonde away, but he didn't really know the pale teen that well.

Either way, he didn't have time for this. He had a job to do, and as of right now, it has become all that more difficult.

_I shouldn't be complaining. Have I really gotten as old to start nagging about everything? Maybe I need a vacation…_

"I'll discuss your situation about Naruto's condition later. Just send him in. I need to see for myself that this guy is actually him. Send him in and leave. I'll call you later. So be prepared." Without another word, Ayaa nods in understanding. She swiftly turns on her heels and steadily walks out the door, mumbling to someone that was off to the side.

A moment later a young woman steps through the opening. Sai narrows his eyes slightly and raises a brow. This pale crimsette blue dress wearing teen wasn't what he had been expecting to walk into his office. Where was Naruto or at least some blonde male? Surely Ayaa's eyes could not be that bad. Especially with her twenty/twenty vision. As he stares into the young teen's emerald green eyes, he recalls something about the brunette saying that the blonde had brought a friend along with him. He could only assume this was her.

"So, you are Mister Uzumaki's friend. Tell me, where is he?" The said friend glares slightly at the pale man, giving him a one eighty. She twists her head toward the cracked wooden door.

"Sasu, get in here! This creepy pale guy wants to see you." Sai could only chuckle at the crimsette's bluntness. He found it amusing when girls acted on their thoughts, not caring if they hurt the other feelings. He was confused though; why did this teen call the supposed Naruto, Sasu?

His suspicion only grew more. This was beginning to look more and more like a waste of time.

_I swear I'll fire that brunette bitch if she is putting on an act. _

All thoughts about suspicion and firing certain big chested brunette's quickly dissipated when another person timidly steps into view. The older raven quickly took in the bright unruly blonde hair; sun kissed tan skin, and the teen's shy deep blue eyes. What really caught his eyes were the six scars on his face, three lines perfectly lined with the other on both cheeks.

There was no mistaking it; this child was Naruto Uzumaki.

_I can't believe he actually survived… The kid has guts is all I can say. _

Naruto comes to a halt next to his assumed friend. She gives him a reassuring look before turning her attention back to Sai.

"OK, so this is Sas- I mean Naruto. Sorry if I slip up and call him Sasu. It's because he lost his memory and this was the only name he could think of." This intrigued the raven man. It seems that even though the blonde has lost his memory, he can't get a certain raven out of his mind, even if he doesn't know who he is yet.

The officer simply gives the two teens his best fake smile, standing slowly from his chair. "Well, I must say… this is a surprise. I'm glad you're back Naruto… First thing is first; I need to talk to your friend over there." He points to the red head who seems to have stiffened at the comment.

"I'm sure this is confusing with you not being able to recall your memories, but I believe if you walk around the building some, memories may return. Don't worry, I'll send her back to you once I'm done discussing some things with her."

Sai could tell that the blonde was nervous. Hell the kid looks like he wants to run away. It must be scary knowing you're supposed to remember the place yet you can't.

The crimsette came to the rescue though. "It's fine Sasu. I won't be that long, OK? I think it would also be a good idea to have you wonder around. It might help you some, but I promise when I'm done, I'll fine you and stick with you no matter what."

The officer watches silently as the blonde teen stares quietly up at the girl before nodding his agreement. He was happy and excited that Naruto was back and willing to wonder around. It raised his chances of gaining his memories, especially if he runs into any of friends. It seemed likely because so far, known of the teen's original posse has left the premises.

_Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought. The two seem to be cooperating just fine. _

Naruto turns to said pale man and nods his head. He took it as the kid saying see you later or something. The blonde turns on his heel, looking back at the red head one last time before turning down the hall.

Said red head sighs shaking her head before turning back to the other soul in the room. She walks over to the deck and sits in the small plastic chair that was placed there for occasions when Sai needed to talk to others. She gives him a smile almost as fake as one of his own.

"What did you want to talk about?" Her voice sounded strained but other whys light and calm.

Sai gives her the same smile treatment, reseating himself. He stares blankly at the pale girl before him.

"Let's talk about Naruto, and why you hid him from us. Depending on your answer, you may or may not rot in jail for the rest of your life."

* * *

><p><em>I wonder what that pale guy wants with Kanna… She better not get herself into trouble, she promised me she would come back to me soon. Wow… I sound like a little kid…<em>

Naruto glances around the hallway. It was pretty narrow with clear creamy walls and soft burgundy carpet. He has been wondering down the hall for five minutes, and nothing looks familiar. Maybe it takes time before everything comes into place? Why did he have to be so impatient?

_I wonder if I've always been impatient, or is it just an affect from living with Kanna? She is pretty impatient with things…_

He passes by a cracked window (1) and stops in his tracks as a ripe smell skims into his nostrils. It was familiar, that bitter yet sweet scent. It was overwhelming, feeling every part of his senses. He knew this smell. The blonde makes his way to the small object and glances out at the garden before him. Roses were scattered everywhere in all sorts of colors and sizes.

On closer inspection, the smelly things seem to be the only plant in the yard much to Naruto's distaste. Couldn't the landscaper choose another type of flower to mix into the patch instead of the bitter sweet roses? It was just too much.

_I think I may need to talk to whoever is in charge with the gardening. Maybe their nose is fucked up or something. There is no way this clump of colorfulness could smell pleasant to anyone. Hell it's giving me a headache. _

A wave of déjà vu engulfs him. For some reason Naruto couldn't help but feel that he had thought this before. His hope sparks a bit. This may be a sign that his memory wanted to awaken. The blonde concentrates on the putrid smell, wanting to test his theory of gaining some sort of memory. But nothing happens, except for his ever growing headache. He lets out a silent sigh of desperation.

What could he do to make his memory come back? It was kinda lonesome being in the dark about your own self. And on top of that, no one seems to want to feel him in on his past. Was it that much of a burden to them?

_If that was true, they wouldn't have been looking for me right?_

The blonde remembers hearing the pale officer tell Ayaa they thought he was dead. Did that mean they had given up on him? If so, then why did the Hyuuga lady drag him all the way over here?

Ugh, it was just so frustrating! He needed to remember. He didn't want to be left in the dark. Said teen eyes the rose bushes curiously.

_Maybe if I actually go down to the smelly pits of hell I'll actually gain some sort of recollection or something. But what if I only succeed in giving myself a bigger headache? Then again, I can handle a headache and I might get some answers. I think it may be worth it in the long run. But… if the smell stinks from all the way here, I can only imagine what it smells like down there. Hell, I could be setting my death wish by going down there…_

He was so engulfed in his thoughts, discussing with his inner self about the safety of the heavily scented plants, that he doesn't notice the presence behind him. He feels a hand roughly grab and is yanked to face whoever it was that grabbed him. He doesn't have time to recognize his attacker, or to even fight back when he is suddenly crushed and his whole world turns black as night. He wants to scream but can only manage a wisp of air as his oxygen leaves his body.

_Who…?_

* * *

><p>(1)- Just clarifying the window was partially opened.<p>

A/N: Yay! Finished the second chapter. I wonder what's going to happen? BTW- This isn't related to this story, but to those who are reading He's not mental, right? Just letting you know I'm still working on the chapter. I am just having trouble writing the chapter the way I want it to be. I guess I'm having what they call writer's block. Anyway besides everything else, let me hear your thoughts. I want reviews. They are like my addiction. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. All Hell Breaking Loose

**A/N: S'up? Here's the newest chapter. I have some pretty interesting reviews… I love them all! I'm currently hiding from SheLovesYaoi behind a corner so don't let them find me, or I'll be forced to update at least every other day! Wait… ignore that! –Starts to run away and hides from everyone else.- Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone! Keep them up!**

**Disclaimer: So me and my friends got together to storm Masashi's place and make way with his precious characters, but then we saw a movie theater on the way there… Long story short; we didn't get the characters.**

* * *

><p>"So Miss Uta, you're explaining to me that you found Mister Uzumaki on the beach near your house wounded and unconscious, and didn't take him to the hospital to be treated. You also didn't notify the police about the incident either. You know that that is considered kidnap in some cases?"<p>

Kanna glares at the man before her. Her emerald eyes take in his black hair, pale skin, relaxed pose, and his coal eyes examining her. His hands were crossed over his lips and part of his nose, but the crimsette was sure he was scowling at her. They had been in here in less than ten minutes, and she already wanted to kill the guy. Officer Sai was keeping her away from blondie, and she couldn't stand that. She could barely handle not being in the same room with Naruto, except when they were sleeping, but even then she would check on him to make sure he was OK.

_I don't like this guy. He's too confident even if he doesn't show it. It's like he knows something I don't. _

"With all due respect, which you don't deserve you pale bastard, I have done nothing wrong. Yes I found Sasu at the beach. Yes I didn't take him to get treated, which I take responsibility for, but I am trained in the medical business. I did everything that was needed to be done to him that any old fart of doctor could do. As you saw, Sasu is healthy and alive. As for not taking him to the police, I saw no need. He never asked about it, not even when he spent better close to two months with me. He could've left whenever he felt like it, I wasn't holding him hostage. The only time he finally wanted to get help was last night. So as you can see, I've done nothing wrong."

She could tell that she was getting on the raven's nerves. The man may be an Oscar winner at acting, but Kanna was a whiz at reading the small details on people, especially when a dark eyebrow twitches slightly in irritation. Sai seemed to grow most aggravated when she calls Naruto Sasu much to her amusement. The teen only hoped she could hurry and leave to find a certain blonde idiot that would be roaming around the halls probably hopelessly lost.

"You say he is healthy, I beg to differ. _Naruto_ cannot speak. Did it ever occur to you that his muteness could be from some internal damage from his vocal chords? If he was treated properly, he may have been speaking by now. Even if it's nothing physical, that doesn't mean it isn't mental. Mister Uzumaki has been through a lot and this could be a result of it. You may have been trained to help people but that doesn't mean that you have to right technology to fully treat him. As for you not turning to the police, I could have you arrested for disrupting a high law case."

The man's words stung, deeply. She knew that it was her fault that the blonde couldn't speak at the moment. She should've taken him to get help, but they would take him away from her. Kanna couldn't handle that, so she did everything herself. What angered her though was that this pale bastard was threatening to take Sasu away from her. She wouldn't let him.

_I'll never give blondie up. I can't be alone again, no way in hell. _

"How could I have known that there was a case if I had no knowledge of it? Can you convict an unknowing civilian who was just concerned about an injured teen?" Her words were taunting, but she knew she wouldn't win this battle. She barely knew anything about laws and their regulations. The crimsette knew that she was in deep shit.

_Damn, I knew this was a bad idea. I should've just ignored blondie's pleads and told him he was convicted for murder or something. That would've kept him quiet for a while. _

Sai seems to notice her tension because he gives her the fakest smirk she ever saw in her life. He could have at least tried to put some emotion in that face of his, right? It wasn't that hard to do at the very least.

"I can actually. You are under suspicion young lady. I find it suspicious that you kept Naruto and were able to heal him practically from death without any professional help. I find it suspicious that you didn't go to the police when you found out about his memory loss, and Kanna? I find it guiltily suspicious that I can't find any trace of your name in my systems. Any real identification would have popped up instantly, but I have nothing for you. Care to explain?"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck! I can't believe that bastard actually searched me up! I have to find Naruto, now and get away from here. When the hell did he even fins time to do a search and go on me? That bastard! _

Kanna causally glances around the room noting all the utensils that were perfect for slowing a certain officer down enough to escape. She takes in the windows and the only door that leads out of the small room. She weighs her options. The crimsette could jump out the glass windows to her right, but she was too high up and would end up breaking a leg or arm. There were no trees near the window for her to leap to safely. Plus, she still needed to get to Naruto.

_OK, windows are a no go. _

She glances back at the split wooden door. It was to her left and was still hanging open, asking to be run through. She could probably make it, it was close enough anyway, but she didn't know how fast the raven police was. With one look at him one could tell he was pretty agile. If Sai caught her, she could fight him away. But if he somehow restrained her, she would be powerless. She would be taken from Naruto and wouldn't see him for a while. It was risky, could she really attempt it?

_I have to. Either way I'm in deep shit. Escaping though gives me a better chance, even if it's slim to none. I just need to get the upper hand somehow. _

"Kanna, what are yo-" The crimsette doesn't give him time to finish his sentence before she takes her chance. She grabs a file that was lying lifelessly on the old wooden desk and throws it in the confused man's face, blocking his vision of her and her destination. Papers scatter everywhere in front of the stunned officer. Kanna turns in her heel and spins her body sharply to the left with a small jump, causing her to lean toward the door with her feet barely off the ground. She angles her body more to the door, and when her feet gently touch the ground, she's already sprinting to the entrance.

"Stop! Someone grab her!" Sai's pleads for backup but it doesn't even register to her as she exits the office, twisting her body and feet to the left where she saw blondie walk off to. The sudden movement and at the pace she was going at cause her to slide on the soft carpet and roughly hit the wall with her side.

_Damn, that hurts. Don't have time to whine about it know though; Gotta find Sasu. _

She's back into a run, taking curves more smoothly. By now the teen escapee can hear footsteps behind her with shouts to stop or threats to open fire. The crimsette just lets the threats skim past her with the wind. She didn't have time to worry about getting shot. More than likely they wouldn't aim anyway. They were just trying to scare her.

_At most they would shoot me in the leg or something as long as I don't attack them first. _

She turns another small corner and notices a blonde just ahead of her. She didn't need to see his face to know who it was. No one had his ridiculous spikey blonde locks. It was just simply unique. When you spend enough time with someone, you tend to recognize them no matter what. Who she didn't recognize though, was the tall raven embracing the struggling Sasu.

_Who the hell id that?_

It was clear that blondie was trying to escape the man's grasp, but the raven didn't seem to care, or didn't even notice. He was gripping the others small form so tightly that it looked painful. Kanna couldn't help but let out a breathy growl.

_How dare he grab Naruto! Can't he see that the idiot wants him to stop?_

"Sasu!" She could see the blonde freeze slightly before struggling to get away from the other guy even harder. Said stranger stiffens and raises his head, his onyx eyes glaring death at her, only to watch the crimsette fall to the ground from the force of another body on hers.

_NO!_

"I got her! Thank god, this girl has some freaking skills with her feet. Report to Sai that we have apprehended the suspect."

Kanna lets out a shout and begins to kick and throw her head back to try and hit the man holding her down. This only results in her head being smashed against the carpet.

_God, this guy is hea_vy. I feel like I can't breathe. It's probably from my face being pressed into this fucking carpet.

"Hold still, it's no use to re-" The weight suffocating her is suddenly thrown off. The teen lifts her head and positions herself to her feet faster than one would think possible. She turns her hand head to look at the officer struggling to get away from an enraged blonde.

_Uh oh…_

Naruto was beating the older man senselessly, blood was coming from the man's nose, and it seemed the man was already unconscious. Kanna had never seen Sasu like this. Sure he got angry easily and would throw something across the room, but never something like this. She may have been attacked, and Naruto was just trying to protect her, but that couldn't explain all of the blonde's actions.

_That dumb officer must have set something off in the idiot. _

"N-Naruto?" She turns her head to look at the owner of the deep, worried, voice. It was the same guy that was hugging him just a minute ago. He looked confused, shocked, and concerned. He was also lying on his ass. It was amusing seeing the emotions on that pale face.

_He must know Sasu to be saying his real name like that. _

The crimsette smirks at the stunned man before bringing her attention back to the blonde who was still beating the old man senseless. Naruto was really something else when you triggered him. She watches as Naruto lands another hit on the man's already battered face.

_I should probably stop him shouldn't I?_

She walks over to the two bodies and lays a hand on blondie's shoulder. He doesn't react, so she leans down to his ear.

"Sasu, wake up." This seems to do the trick as said person stops his arms and lets them fall limply to his sides. He turns his head to her and blinks up at her. There is small blood splatters on his face and she quickly brings her hands to wipe the crimson liquid away. Kanna didn't like seeing blood on his innocent face. It didn't suit his soft features. The blonde stares at her before closing his eyes and smiling, wrapping his arms around her slim neck. She stops cleaning his face and sighs, resting her chin on top of his head.

"I'm sorry, did you miss me you idiot?"

She can feel his arms tightening and his head shaking swiftly up and down, tickling her chin. The crimsette can also feel the soft shivers admitting from blondie. He must have been scared. Her anger starts to boil as she thinks of what could've made that happen. She swiftly turns her head to glare at the still stunned man behind them. He had raven hair shaped like a duck's ass and pale skin. Not pale like death but creamy like. He had a handsome face with no blemishes from what she could see. His eyes were as dark as night. He was wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans with gray snickers.

_Hn. He gives me the "I'm a Goth" look. _

The raven looked calmer now, his mouth was closed at least. He was staring at her in mild confusion and also anger. What did he have to be angry about? He's the one who fucking scared Sasu!

_Bastard…I hate him already. _

"Stop staring at us, will you? Sasu is scared shitless as it is with what just happened and everything. We don't need you here so get lost." This seems to snap the guy out of whatever trance he was in. He glowers down at her with venom in his eyes.

"Get away from Naruto." Kanna could hear the poison in his words. It was a warning, a warning that she ignored of course. No one was keeping her from her idiot. She tightens her hold on the shaking teen.

"Get. Away. From. US."

The older teen ignores her and makes a grab for Naruto. She quickly angles her body in front of him so he's grabbing her shoulder instead.

"Naruto?" She could feel the pressure in her shoulder increasing as the blonde crakes more and buries himself deeper into her chest. Damn, he was really scared.

_I can't let that guy keep getting so close to him. I need to fix this before he starts to hyperventilate. Also I thought more officers were coming? Maybe they got lost? Now that's a funny joke. _

"I'll explain everything if you step away from me and Sasu, Please, can't you see you're scaring him?"

The hand loosens and Kanna can hear his retreating footsteps. When she deems him far away enough, she takes her hand and begins rubbing blondie's golden locks gently. His shaking seems to have calmed down slightly, and it didn't seem like he was going to freak out much to her relief.

_If this is how he's going to act with every stranger grabbing at him, then it's going to be a long week. I'm used to him being tough and funny, not weak and scared…_

"Hey Sasu, stay here for a minute, OK? I need to talk to someone and then I'll be right back. I'll just be over there." She releases him only after he nods in agreement. She straightens up and makes her way to where the man stood a few feet away. She looks down the halls and notes no security or officers have arrived yet. Strange. She brings her attention to the glaring teen before her.

_Is it just me, or is he jealous? Poor guy…_

"What's wrong with Naruto? How come he doesn't recognize me?" Wow he got straight to the point. No "hey what's up" or "Omg, I've missed that fuck head", or "I'm going to kill him for worrying me".

She sighs and glances over at the sitting idiot. He had his head resting on his knees and was watching her and the stranger with a rather calm even curious gaze. It somewhat unsettled her how quickly he changed from being a baby to the next being calm and collected.

"Well, Sasu-"

"Why do you keep calling him that?" This question was starting to grate on her nerves. Why did everyone have to be so freaking interested in the name at hand?

"Oh well I'm getting to that so shut it." She ignores his cold glare.

"OK, I guess I'll begin at the beginning. I found Sasu lying at a beach near where I live and I healed him and everything. He's fine now but I was scared he was going to die a few times. I'm not sure what he did, but it reminded me of getting thrown into a blender to the slice section. Anyway, he's been living with me for the last two months with no recollection of his past or memories. We picked the name Sasu because it's the first thing that popped in his head. Kind of a cute name for him though. Does that help any?"

Kanna would've laugh at that expression he was making if she was sure he wouldn't kill her after words. It was mixed between pissed, shocked, relieved, and more pissed. She could already feel what the nest question was going to be.

"Why didn't you take him to the police right away?" Ding, ding, ding. She felt like she needed a cookie.

_People can be so easy to read…_

"He didn't ask to go till recently." Rage mode in three, two, and one.

"That isn't an excuse! You should've told the police damn it! Do you know how fucking worried we were about this Dope?! Do you even understand how WORRIED I was?! I thought he was dead for fucks sake!" People were so easy.

She lowers her head, hiding herself from the man's wrath. She wasn't scared, no; she just didn't want to punch the guy's lights out. She hated being screamed at, especially by strangers. It just pisses the crimsette off to the point of insanity.

"Look, if he really wanted to come back so soon, he would've asked to go to the police sooner. I didn't take him because I was waiting for him to finally decide to want to go himself. If that isn't up to par with you, then tough shit duck ass."

Ah, her and her bluntness. It was her greatest amusement.

Kanna hears a drawn out sigh and knew she had won, whatever it is that was won, but none the less won. She lifts her head, shoving red hair from her face, and gives him a smirk.

"By the way, just who the hell are you?" She honestly wanted to know. Who was this guy who seemed to have such a great connection with Sasu that he thought it was OK to hug the innocent idiot.

"Hn. My names Sasuke Uchiha."

All hell breaks loose after that.

* * *

><p>He watches as his best friend walks over to the stranger who had been crushing him in a maddening embrace. He had calmed down as soon as he glanced back at the raven haired man, which disturbed him. Why would he calm down with one look at a complete stranger, and what was this feeling of relief in his chest?<p>

He brings his knees up to his chest, laying his head down on them. He watches the two teens chat before Kanna glances back at him. He doesn't react though; he just gives her a curious stare. He wanted to know what she was saying, and prayed that she would enlighten him later about it.

_I just don't understand anything anymore._

He then turns his head over to the body on the floor not lying two feet away from him. The teen wasn't sure what had come over him, he had just saw him pushing her to the ground and he sort of lost it. He just felt the need to protect her and beat the shit out of the guy. Sasu wasn't sure why he had freaked out right after words, but seeing the raven behind her looking shocked and relieved, just seemed to feel him with guilt for not getting here sooner. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. He shouldn't be feeling like this, not toward a stranger.

_I wonder if I know him somehow from my past. That would explain why he suddenly hugged me. Man, that guy looks like a bloody pile of shit…_

He didn't feel guilty about injuring the guy though, which was strange, one would think you would be feeling the guilt trip by now for hurting some guy that was doing his job, but none came. Weird. He sighs and brings his attention back to the two people chatting over at a corner. The crimsette looked more amused and the raven just seemed agitated.

_Kanna must be being blunt again... Knowing her, she probably commented on his duck butt hair style…Pfft, who styles their hair that way anyway?_

Suddenly there are four people surrounding Kanna and the stranger. They had come from out of nowhere. One minute everything was calm-ish then the next they had just appeared out of nowhere. Naruto eyes widen as they restrain his friend by pinning her arms behind her back, slapping handcuff around her wrists. The stranger looks confused and tense, but they don't bother with him. He watches as they shove her to the ground.

_What are they doing to Kanna?! What the hell, they need to get away from her!_

"Hey kid, you OK?" He twists his head to look at a guy dressed in black with a frog mask covering his face. He was kneeling over the unconscious man, but staring in the blonde's direction. Naruto didn't answer the man. He had to get to his friend and stop them from hurting her and taking her away.

Suddenly he is up on his feet and before the masked man could react to the sudden movements, Naruto runs to the four men restraining the crimsette. His eyes narrow and he quickens his pace. Once he is close enough, he skids to his side, swinging his leg out to kick a masked man who was smashing the female teen's head into the carpet. The officer is knocked unto his back a few feet away from the force of the hit. The masked man could feel blood gushing from his nose from the way the mask hit him.

Just as soon as the first attack, the blonde teen balls his hand into a fist and brings it to hit another man. His attack is warded off though when someone pushes him and he falls into his tailbone. Before he had a chance to regain his whereabouts, a body is pushed against him, arms trapping them in an embrace.

_What the hell? Who's on me? I have to get to Kanna!_

Sasu begins to struggle against the mass on top of him, kicking his legs and moving his shoulders, trying to escape.

"Naruto, calm down. Just relax OK? Stop struggling." Soothing words were whispered in his ear, calming him down immediately. He wasn't sure why, but this deep and minty voice just had this effect on him, and he wasn't even sure who this guy was. He opens his eyes to see coal ones staring down at him with an emotion he couldn't place. Black strands of hair tickle his cheeks as they gently move on them like brushing air.

It was the guy that had suddenly embraced him before. His eyes widen at the realization, but he doesn't make a move. He couldn't do anything anyway with said person on top of him. The blonde wasn't scared either; something about the guy just had a calming effect on him. He felt safe in the guy's arms, which shocked him more than anything.

_I'm not supposed to feel safe with someone I don't know. Wait… I have to get to Kanna!_

With renewed devotion, Naruto arches his back up throwing the other teen off balance. He then pushes against the guy's chest and brings his legs underneath him to kick the raven's body upward. With his hands, he pushes against said man's chest and successfully sends the older teen over his body and sending him a few feet away from him.

Using his chance, the blonde lifts his legs and his lower half of his body into the air, brings his hands to the side of his head, pushing upward. His body goes into the air and Naruto angles himself so that there's more weight on his legs. He lands successfully and rushes toward the small group that still had the crimsette girl pinned to the ground.

_OK, just take out the remaining three and get Kanna out of the nutshell. _

Just as he's about to rear back and continue his punch when a voice stops him.

"Naruto stop!" Said teen freezes at that voice. It was loud and feminine with a small crackle in it, like she had been yelling for years. He stops his movements as memories flood his mind.

'_Hey brat time for school!'_

'_Naruto get over here!'_

'_Calm down, it's just a dream!'_

'_I'm going to be your new guardian and you're going to live with me.'_

'_Brat open the door!'_

'_Naruto.'_

'_Naruto.'_

'_Naruto.'_

He turns around and stares into deep hazel eyes.

_Tsunade?_

He stares at the woman that was making her way towards him. Her long pale blonde hair tied into two hair ties. She was wearing a light green T-shirt and loose black slacks. She outstretches her arms and collides into the smaller teen, her arms entangling around him. Naruto falls unto his back once again hitting his tailbone. Tsunade tightens his hold on him almost to the point where he couldn't breathe.

"Naruto." She whispers into his shoulder. "I thought I lost you."

_Tsunade's here… I remember her… _

Naruto slowly brings his arms to wrap around his guardians neck, hugging her back. He brings his head to lie on top of the woman's blonde head. He buries his face into her soft locks and could feel tears trying to break through his now closed eyes. He could finally remember something about his past. Tsunade was his guardian and had been for years now. He lets his tears fall freely as he clutches unto the blonde woman.

"Seems Naruto is able to regain somewhat of his memory I see."

Said person lifts his head up to find the owner of the voice. He located a pale man with raven black hair standing near where Kanna was now standing, hands bound behind her, her emerald eyes glancing between him and Tsunade, a small smile playing at her lips. He unknowingly notes that the raven teen from before was standing near Officer Sai, giving him a strange look that reminded him of pure despair.

He watches as Sai turns to look at the restrained woman. "I guess I should take you to a holding cell until I can further question you. Take her away; I've grown tired of her."

Naruto's eyes widen at the realization that they were going to take his friend away.

_No…_

Not really thinking, he pushes off the blonde woman and stumbles into a standing position, running toward the crimsette and the others. He slips on his two feet and falls forward, his arm reaches out to grab the red haired teen. His fingers grab the side of her green dress, successfully pulling the startled girl down with him. He immediately takes action and engulfs the small body into his arms and rolling his body so that he was on top of her so that prying arms couldn't get to her without getting through him first.

_They can't have her. I need her here. Besides her and the old hag, I can't really trust anyone else. _

It was weird, suddenly remembering about Tsunade, but it felt natural to think of her as family and to remember the times he had spent with her, even though some where foggy.(1)

He gives a silent growl and tightens his grip on the still stunned girl when he feels a hand grab at his shoulder, trying to pry him away from Kanna. He wasn't about to let that happen. No way in fucking hell.

"Stop Officer Hyuuga. It seems that Mister Uzumaki doesn't want to be separated from Miss Uta." The pressure is released form his shoulder, but he doesn't let his guard down.

"Sasu, it's OK. Calm down." Naruto looks down at his friend who had just whispered in his ear. Even though he was hugging her tightly, he had still left enough room as to not crush her, and could see her green eyes staring calmly up at him.

He shakes his head at the girl. It wasn't OK; they were trying to take Kanna away from him. He wasn't just going to let that happen especially if she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Sir… I thought you wanted her to be taking away from Naruto so that we could assure his safety."

"Why? Is this girl dangerous?" Naruto knew it was the raven stranger who had asked the question. He could remember that smooth and deep voice like it was nothing. It had a soothing sensation. It was strange. It sent chills down his spine.

"I don't think she will harm Naruto. If anything, she's the one keeping him sane at the moment. This may be unorthodox, but I believe that it's best if we just leave her be with Naruto."

It grew silent in the hallway. Naruto doesn't look up from Kanna who was staring off to the side at the whole ordeal. Her expression was blank, but from the look in her eyes, he knew she was amused by the scenario.

_I wonder what she's finding that is so amusing._

"All agreed? Good. OK, Naruto you can release her now. We aren't going to do anything OK?"

Naruto didn't know if he could trust the man. He didn't know him after all, so why should he trust him?

"Blondie, get off. I don't know how much more of your ramen smell that I can take. They said it was fine." Naruto couldn't help but sigh at the crimsette's bluntness. She just had a way of making everything a joke. It seemed pointless to keep protecting her now.

_That bluntness will be her down fall one of these days. _

He releases his hold and stands up, helping Kanna up along the way. He doesn't release her hand though as they straighten themselves up. Said friend didn't seem to mind since she gave his tan hand a small squeeze for reassurance. He smiles down at her before turning his attention to the officers standing before him. His eyes flicker to the stranger and he quickly looks away again. Those onyx eyes seemed to be filled with betrayal. He didn't like that look. It made him feel guilty for some reason, but he did nothing to feel that way for.

_I feel weird. _

Sai gives them a fake smile while Officer Ayaa just scowls at the two. The masked officers just lean against the wall looking bored and not at all shunned by the fact that they got beat by a seventeen year old. Nope, not at all.

"OK, I think everything went a little crazy this last hour or so. I believe we need to calm down and let Naruto settle down. Ayaa, show Naruto and Kanna to a guest room OK?" The tan officer looks annoyed, but doesn't protest. She just grumbles and makes her way to stand near the two teens.

"Follow me guys." She begins walking forward that would lead them past Sai and the others.

"Wait, why can't Naruto stay with me? Why does it have to her?" Everyone brings their attention to the raven teen in the room. He was glaring at Kanna with pure hatred. Weird, Naruto had thought they were cool, but he guessed not. He tightens his hold on the crimsette.

_He won't hurt her right? No, I don't think he will. I oddly don't see him doing that. _

Naruto watches as Sai gives him a sympathic look. It was the first real emotion he had seen form the usual emotionless face. It was weird, but he felt like he was already used to that pale blank face.

"Sasuke… Naruto doesn't remember you. Right now he feels like Kanna is the only one he can trust. I know that this is probably killing you, but you need to be patient enough to wait for his memories to come back. As you can see, he's already remembering Tsunade."

You could see the argument written all over the ravens face, but Sasuke keeps his mouth shut before turning around and walking down the hallway, disappearing around a corner.

Naruto's chest began to hurt. He winces and raises his hand to grab at his chest. It wasn't a physical pain, but it felt like something was dying in him. It hurt for him to see Sasuke walk away like that.

_He must have been a good friend of mine or something… I hope I remember him soon… _

"Sasu, are you alright?" The blonde waves off the crimsette's worry. He was fine, he just didn't know how to explain this feelings right now.

Sai sighs, shaking his head slightly from left to right. "Alright, Ayaa, take them to their room and let them rest. I want to talk to them tomorrow though."

With that, the pale officer leaves and so does the silent masked men.

_Well at least that's over. _

"OK, follow me once again guys. Damn, I swear I can't get away from you two." Naruto glances to see the tan brunette woman walk forward in the direction that they had just saw Sasuke and the others going. It seemed that everything led that way for some odd reason.

"Naruto?" Said person turns his head to look at the blonde woman who was standing up and looking at him with curiosity.

He shakes his head in acknowledgement.

"You haven't spoken since you got here, is everything OK?"

He gives her a sad look knowing that she was concerned. He knew she would notice it eventually; she was the smartest woman he knew besides Kanna. Of course she wouldn't know about his condition since he never contacted her about it since he didn't remember her until now.

"Sasu is unable to speak due to something mental I presume. I'm hoping that being here and regaining his memories will bring it back to him." Tsunade trains her widen hazel eyes to the crimsette.

"Oh."

Naruto gives her a sympathic smile, stating it was OK. He waves bye to her before turning around and heading the way the young officer had traveled. Kanna follows after being tugged along and a quick bye to his guardian.

_I'm probably being rude, but Tsunade will understand. She always does. I just want this day to end. _

He and his friend continue to walk in silence behind the officer. Naruto still had his hand wrapped around the crimsette's and wasn't planning on letting it go. He was afraid she would get taken away if he let her go.

_I feel like a child afraid of losing his favorite toy. _

He could feel her eyes suddenly on him. He looks down into pale emerald eyes.

"Thank you." She whispers, squeezing his hand once again.

* * *

><p>(1)- Basically I mean that he hasn't fully remembered everything. Meaning that he doesn't remember dreaming about his parent's death.<p>

A/N: Yay another chapter down! I wonder when Tsunade got here to the foundation. I wonder what Kanna's hiding? Some of my PMs have some pretty interesting claims. I hope this chapter was OK and not all over the place. Anyway, you should know the drill by now; review! Please, please, please, please review for the love of Kami!

REEVVVIIIEEWW!


End file.
